sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nonso Anozie
| birth_place = London, England | alma_mater = Central School of Speech and Drama | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2002–present }} Nonso Anozie (born 1979) is a British actor who has worked on stage, film, and television. He is best known for his role as Tank in RocknRolla, Sergeant Dap in Ender's Game, Abraham Kenyatta in Zoo, Captain of the Guards in Cinderella and Xaro Xhoan Daxos in the HBO television series Game of Thrones. Early life Anozie was born in London, England, of Igbo Nigerian descent. He graduated from the Central School of Speech and Drama in 2002, and in the summer of the same year he played the title role in William Shakespeare's King Lear, and won the Ian Charleson Award in 2004 for his performance in Othello. Career Anozie was hired in 2006 to provide the voice for the armoured bear Iorek Byrnison in the film adaptation of Philip Pullman's Northern Lights. Anozie was replaced by Ian McKellen two months before the film was set to be released. The film's director, Chris Weitz, told Empire: "It was a studio decision ... You can understand why you would cast Ian McKellen for anything. But letting go of Nonso was one of the most painful experiences on this movie for me. I need to say about Nonso that he is one of the most promising and soulful young actors I have encountered in England and I've worked here for quite a bit now and he's actually in the next Mike Leigh film ... But it was, uh, that was kind of a dark day for me. I kinda wanna go out of my way to point out how much I love Nonso's work. And that's that." Anozie played small roles as Think Tank in Guy Ritchie's film RocknRolla and Frank Mace in Joe Wright's Atonement. He played the lead in Cass a 2008 British crime drama film recreating the life of Cass Pennant. In 2009, he appeared in the supporting cast of the BBC TV three-part 2003 Iraq War drama, Occupation, where he played a US Marine turned private military contractor. In 2011, he played Artus, a Zamoran pirate and close friend of Conan, in Conan the Barbarian. That year, he was also cast to play the role of Xaro Xhoan Daxos in the HBO series Game of Thrones and was cast as Jackson Burke in The Grey. He also plays the role of Samson in the History Channel's television miniseries The Bible. In 2013, Anozie appeared in the film Ender's Game as Sergeant Dap, and from 2013 to 2014 he played the role of Renfield on the NBC series Dracula. In November 2014, Anozie was cast in the CBS summer drama Zoo, based on the novel by James Patterson and Michael Ledwidge. Zoo premiered on 30 June 2015. Anozie's radio work includes the role of Joe in the 2011 BBC Radio 4 Classic Serial production of Edna Ferber's Show Boat. Filmography Films Video Games Television References External links * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:English people of Nigerian descent Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Black English male actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:Male actors from London Category:Ian Charleson Award winners Category:People from Lincoln, England Category:Alumni of the Central School of Speech and Drama